


string'em up

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, jewellery making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: if I may…just…this one….thing..if no one minds….





	

**Author's Note:**

> if I may…just…this one….thing..if no one minds….

“You know, I don’t like the way this one looks,” Mickey said, eyes zeroing in. He cracked his knuckles then tipped his head to each side far enough to hear the little pop of air between the cartilage. He licked at the blood on the inside of his cracked lip.

Jones and Remy were at his sides, ready for what they knew was coming. This was their job, but they found ways to make it not feel like work. Every now and then, there was a break in the monotony and they reaped the benefits. Although they couldn’t exactly be too loud about it, for obvious reasons, they’d figured out a long time ago that the main heads looked the other way when the time came; what they didn’t see, they couldn’t punish for. That was how it worked. As long as the job got done, nothing else mattered.

“And you guys know what happens when one don’t look right, right?” Mickey asked, addressing his main group. They were good guys, easy to work with and they understood why they had to do what they had to do. It was for a cause, so why not get something back for their efforts?

“Gotta take'em out,” he said, sighing. Sometimes he liked this part a little too much.

“C'mon, Mick, please. It’s not that bad. We can fix this, huh?” Ellis half whined.

Mickey shook his head slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, Ellis. That’s not good enough.”

“But, Mickey–”

“You’re done, Ellis,” he gritted, getting a bit annoyed. This was taking up valuable time. He nodded his head sharply and with a wave of his hand, that was it.

“Did you really have to do that, Mick?” Remy asked.

“Are you kidding? Guy had it fucking coming! Who puts purple and green beads together, huh? We don’t do that Barney shit,” Mickey answered, pocketing the offensive jewellery to pawn to one of the guys with daughters for some smokes later.

“I didn’t think it was that bad actually,” Jones said, meticulously lining up different beads into a pattern. “We could’ve fixed it.”

Mickey shook his head, “Idiot already finished it,” he sighed, going over the numbers. “That’s gonna set us back. I knew I shouldn’t have tried to add him to our team.”

Remy patted him on the back. “Ah, don’t beat yourself up, boss. You gave him a chance, he blew it. Now we can get back to the three amigos,” he laughed.

Mickey scoffed through a grin. “Quit calling us that. We’re three dudes who make the best bracelets in the joint. That’s it.”

“Don’t you care about all those cancer kids who get'em, Mick?” Jones asked, still not looking away from his work.

Mickey sighed. “Of course I do. That’s why I’m not just gonna send them any old shit. They deserve the best. They’re braver than most the fuckers in here.”

Remy nodded. “How many you stealing for your boy?” he grinned knowingly.

“It’s not stealing. It’s removing faulty inventory…” Mickey evasively corrected, before caving with a proud smile, “…only three this time. It’s his birthday.”

“You should get Yevgeny tattooed across your chest,” Remy teased.

“Aww,” Jones finally looked at Mickey.

“Both of you shut up and show me what you got,” Mickey blushed, trying to get back to business. Sure they could get a little money from what the jail called rehabilitation, but most days he actually did really enjoy making tons of bracelets for kids going through chemo or amputation or both. Sometimes they even sent back letters.

Jones and Remy showed him their finished patterns for approval, because that was how things worked. He was their leader and they appreciated him. Jones was especially fond of him, but he smartly only let that show in small glances and gestures.

Mickey nodded and hummed. “Alright, string'em up, boys.”

Mickey ended up pocketing two more before they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> I just….i can’t…..i had to..
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> I’m still on hiatus


End file.
